


We Will Survive

by Knowmefirst



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afraid of the upcoming war, they assure each other that they will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/gifts).



> RainbowUnderpants, I hope you like it :)


End file.
